The Extra Room
by zinvisiblegiant
Summary: Skye/Daisy finds a room and decorates it herself and TeamParents wanted to pay a visit to her new room. Fluff.


_DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything._

* * *

The Extra Room

Skye needed a change or Daisy need a change. It was both. She changed her name, her hair and even her nail polish color. But she needed to change one more thing, her room. She wants a complete new change of surrounding. Daisy wandered around the base, looking for a new room. Well, it was not that hard to find a new room because there was only one room left. The room next to hers. It was a room between her room and May's room.

"It's not so bad," Daisy said to herself out loud, The room was a little bigger than her room, every room in this base has a bed and this bed is bigger than her bed now. There was a desk, good for her computer, a lot of outlets, good for her computer too. The closet is bigger, she needed that because she has a lot of junk and clothes and shoes to begin with. "Alright," she decided that this was her new room now.

* * *

 **DAISY**

Okay, so moving things especially when you're doing this alone because it's a secret is hard and waiting until everybody on the base is asleep before I start moving my stuff to the room next to mine.

I started to do the sheets on the bed and putting throw pillows on my new bed before doing anything else. Next thing I did was moving my bean bags, I had two bean bags, I carried it at the same time because I'm a one-trip woman you know. Next was my laptop, I just dropped it carefully on my bed and went to the other room again. Well, this is the hard part. The clothes and the shoes. I started off with the clothes that I would just hang and I threw all my socks into a plastic bag and went to the new room and dropping it all on the drawer. My new closet has this hooks on the door, so I decided to put all my belts and beanies and hats there.

Next were my shoes, I also decided to put all my shoes into the same plastic bag and then going into the new room again and dumping it on the floor. I sat on the floor and stared at my shoes for a minute before arranging them darkest colors to lightest colors of my shoes. It was not that hard because I only had, oh I don't know, 12 pairs of shoes. You could basically hear the sarcasm in my voice.

Well, now that's done. The clothes were done, the shoes were done, the drawers of all the junk were done. There was a night lamp on my desk alongside with a picture, a mug full of sharpies, My Hawaiian doll, a bottle of water were there. But I feel like the room is still empty. So I lay down on my bed, my head is on the end of the bed and my feet is resting on my headboard. I looked around, noticing that there was a huge wall covered in nothing. So of course being me, got a brilliant idea of doodling on the wall. But don't worry, I don't suck at drawing. I actually like drawing and doodling on stuff, noticed the sharpies on my desk? I got up from the bed and plucked a black permanent sharpie and started drawing a big letter 'S' and 'D'.

I took a step back and look at the letters, just a simple S and D. But it was too simple. I started doodling around the letters and leaving the insides of the letters empty, I have something in mind for that. I had to use a chair because I'm small. But a little bit taller than May though. Well, everybody's taller than May, except Simmons because they have the same height.

I drew feathers, dream catchers, stars, flowers, famous towers around the world and a lot of stuff around the letters. It actually looked good. I looked at the time, 4:34 am. _Oh crap!_ How did it get so late? I started at 12 am, maybe finished moving my stuff at 1 am and then finished my doodling at 4 am. I doodled on my wall for 3 hours, but to be fair, it was big wall. Maybe three hours ago, the wall was big fat of nothing. Now, it's full of my doodle and my initials. They may not call me Skye anymore but I grew up calling myself Skye. It's a special name for me and Daisy is a name that was my real name but didn't knew that until like a year ago. It's a win-win situation for both names.

* * *

 **MAY**

What is it with Daisy? I was doing a perimeter check on a base, like I do every night. I start at 12 am every night and sometimes finishes at 1 am. After I came back to the door of my room, I noticed Daisy's door was opened and I went to tell her to close it and sleep but what I saw was an empty room. All her stuff were gone. Her bed is neat and clean, the clothes on her closet was gone, even the stuff on her bathroom was gone. What the hell? Did she run away? Again?

My mind was on the train of thoughts but it was broken down by a chair moving on the other side of the room. The door was a bit open, I peeked my head on the wall and staying quiet. I sighed of relief when I saw the back of Daisy, she was drawing on the wall with a sharpie. The first letter I saw that she drew was S and the second one was D, the first thing I thought of was Skye and Daisy or maybe she has another meaning of the letters.

I'll ask her tomorrow.

* * *

Daisy walked in at exactly 5:00 am considering she just slept for maybe 20 minutes, I can see she's still sleepy considering she was still tying her hair while walking.

"Since it's Thursday, we'll only be having Tai Chi and you're free until the day ends, I have some paper works to catch on," I said.

"Knowing you, you would pick sparring over paper works any day," Daisy said.

"You're right but I still need to submit those mission reports," I said, "Let's start."

"Yes, because we don't want to waste precious time," Daisy said, quickly following my form and taking a deep breath.

After months and months of training Daisy and months and months of teaching her Tai Chi, she almost perfected all of her forms. But sometimes she gets it wrong and I will have to correct.

This morning is not any different. She made a lot of mistakes, I would have to stop my form and correct hers every now and then. I swear, I caught her sleeping while she's doing her form.

After an hour of Tai Chi, "Sky-Daisy i mean..." I don't know why i couldn't get used to the name. "Have you been sleeping?"

"Yeah, except last night." Daisy said, "I was up all night doing some research stuff and totally forgot about the time."

Well, that was a bummer. I thought she was going to tell me about her new room. "Well, if you want to say anything you can say it to me or Coulson. You know that right?" I said.

"Of course I know that," Daisy said. "Good luck on your precious paper works, May!" She said before letting herself out of the room and getting some breakfast.

* * *

Later that day I walked in on Coulson's office without knocking, which is something i always do and he should probably have gotten used to it. Because the only people who comes in on his office without knocking is me and Daisy.

"Please, come in," Phil said, putting down the file he was reading and focused his attention to her.

I rolled at my eyes, "Did you know that Daisy changed her room?" I asked him, knowing that the answer is probably no.

"What? She did? Why?" Phil asked me.

"I don't know," i said, letting myself sit on one of the chairs opposite Coulson.

"Since when and how do you know? Did she tell you?" Phil asked again.

"Since last night and she didn't exactly told me," i said. "I was doing my check and when i came back, i noticed her door was open. I went to close it and tell her to sleep but she wasn't there and also her things." I told him.

"You probably freaked out, because maybe she ran away," Phil said.

"You know me too well," i said. "After i checked her room, I heard some things moving on the other room and I went to see it. Daisy was there. So is her stuff."

"Did you asked her about it this morning?" Phil asked.

"No, I thought maybe she would tell me." I said.

"But she didn't, did she?" Phil said.

I nodded, "Did I also tell you that she fell asleep while doing her form this morning?"

Phil lost it, he laughed. "Oh god, it that even possible?"

"Daisy made it possible." I said.

After he recovered from his laugh, he said, "Don't worry, we'll visit her room tonight. Bring some popcorn at movies and stuff."

"And trash her new room?" I smirked at him.

"Maybe, maybe not." He shrugged.

"What time are we crashing in on Daisy's new room?" I asked.

"Maybe after dinner or maybe 10 pm."

"Alright, I bring the food and you bring the movies," I said.

"Sure, you know I have a lot of movie collections." he grinned.

"And you know I have a lot of food that I can steal from Hunter's 'hidden stash'," I said, effectively making him laugh.

"Why do you hate Hunter so much?" he asked me.

"He shot me." I replied nonchalantly.

"And you shot him too." He said, beaming widely.

"And now we're even." I said.

"You're unbelievable," he said.

"That I am."

"So how many movies should I pick?" he asked me.

"Just a lot of movies," I said. "Just not horror movies, Daisy doesn't like those kinds of movies. She gets that from you." I said before getting out of the door and slamming the door before he could form another sentence.

* * *

 **DAISY**

This day went uneventful. Tai Chi with May, Breakfast, hangout with Fitzsimmons in the lab and then later hanging out with Coulson on his office while he does his paper works and I surf the internet.

While I was surfing on _pinterest_ earlier, I searched bedroom ideas. I got this brilliant idea where you would stick pictures on the wall and form a heart. So I printed pictures earlier while I was alone, I got the pictures mostly from the video feeds. Who knew that the best pictures comes when you don't know you are being photographed? Certainly not me.

Well, I got this wonderful pictures. A picture of me and May doing Tai Chi, A picture of May and Coulson standing waaaay to close (but i ship it so it's okay) while both having a sip from their mug, A picture of me on the back of Mack's back, A picture of Bobbi forcing Hunter to give her a foot massage, A picture of a drunk Hunter and his face covered in makeup, A picture of Fitz's arm on Simmon's shoulder while they were sitting on the couch, A picture of me and Coulson taking a selfie, A picture of me hugging May from behind and a small smile showing on her face and her favorite picture of all, A picture of May and Coulson sparring but sure does have a lot of jokings around and laughters which is good because both of them are really showing real smiles and a lot more of hilarious and beautiful pictures. The pictures might not all be about her but it's all about her and her family.

I started sticking them to the wall with a masking tape just above my headboard to form the shape heart before sticking them without the masking tape.

I probably had the speakers a little too loud because i didn't heard someone knock on the door and they just opened the door.

"Daisy," Two voices startled her, causing her to drop the picture.

It's all good. It's just May and Coulson. In pajamas. And brought food. And movies.

* * *

 **MAY**

Day went fast, they had Christmas Eve Dinner with the team, agreeing on opening gifts tomorrow morning and talking to Phil until it's time to go to Daisy's room.

Phil looked at the clock, "Oh, it's already 10. I'll pick up the movies and change into pajamas too."

"Yeah, I'll prepare the food and maybe steal some," I smirked. "I'll see you at Daisy's door."

I went to prepare the food first since my room was just next to Daisy's room.

When i finished i brought a big bowl of popcorn and a bag full of chips, sodas, juices and maybe a few beers. I got to the door of my room, I saw a figure on the bed sitting comfortably but already knew who's figure it is since Phil is the only person who has the balls to enter my room without permission and same goes with me.

"I can practically hear her music from here." he said.

"That will be the struggle every night to sleep," I said, dropping the bag on her bed and giving the bowl to Phil who already ate some of the popcorn.

"Don't worry i'll tell her later to keep it down or just put headphone on," he said.

I nodded and went to grab a pajama and a shirt that's too big for me but it's comfortable and went to the bathroom to change.

I came back out, "If you keep eating that popcorn, you'll have nothing more to eat later." I said.

"That's fine, if you haven't noticed, it's a really big bowl." he grinned.

"Let's go," I picked up the bag full of food again and went to open the door.

I let Phil close the door of my room and I knocked on Daisy's door buy she didn't open the door.

"She probably didn't hear it considering on how loud her music is," Phil said

I knocked again. Again. So i just opened the door, "Daisy," Phil and I said in unison.

I saw how startled she was and saw her drop the picture she was holding.

"You... What are you guys doing here?" Daisy asked

"We thought we could see your new room," Phil said, casually dropping the CD's on Daisy's bed.

I saw how her drawings on the wall was very detailed, Now i know why she was falling asleep while Tai Chi. The details of the drawing of The Eiffel Tower and the feathers were mesmerizing.

"Hey Daisy, did you use a ruler on this line to make it straight?" I asked.

Daisy looked back at me, "No, why?" she said.

"Nothing, everything on the wall is very detailed." I said. "What does S and D means?" I asked her.

"Skye and Daisy, duh," she said.

I smiled at her response, which is a good thing because they couldn't see my mask slowly falling.

"The graffiti was to honor both of my names, i think," Daisy explained. "I spent years telling people that my name is Skye and now i tell people to call me by my real  
name which is Daisy."

"But Daisy is not your real name." Phil said.

"What do you mean it isn't? Cal and Jiaying told me it was Daisy." Daisy scrunched her eyebrows together, which is something i also did.

What was Phil talking about?

"Your real name is not Daisy.." he trailed off and waited for a moment before telling. "It's Mary Sue Poots." he laughed.

Daisy was mad for bringing the name back but she has that playful glint shining on her eyes, "That is seriously the worst name a person could give for a baby." Daisy threw a popcorn at Phil but he caught it with his mouth.

"I'm just kidding, S- Daisy. It's actually wonderful," Phil said. "I remember the day you first step foot on the bus and told me that your name is Skye and only Skye without a last name."

"Aw, you still remember that?" Daisy said while she pouted. She looked cute.

"Of course I do," he said.

"I notice this a lot but why are you the only ones who's still not used to calling me Daisy?" she asked

"It's because we're old and we forget that you changed your name from Skye to Daisy." Phil said, I chuckled and rolled my eyes. "What? It's true. You also call her Skye sometimes, Mel."

"Never said I didn't." I said.

"Well, let's get it settled then. You two can call me Skye or Daisy," Daisy said. "Just think that Skye is a nickname that you're so used to. Deal?"

"Deal." Phil and I said in unison.

"I also remember calling May, "Just the pilot"." he suddenly said.

I smiled at their conversation. "Well we all know she was never 'just the pilot'." Daisy playfully raised her eyebrows at me.

"Well, I was 'just the pilot' once upon a time," I said. "But someone needed saving."

"Yeah, I remember that too." Daisy said. "When she took down that Centipede fake cop soldier. I was like, that was A-MAY-zing." She laughed, Phil laughed at it too.

This what happens when you are in a room with the two people who had a lot of pun jokes and jokes that no one would get or just simple a funny joke only to themselves and the only thing you could do is roll your eyes and sigh.

"Are we going to watch a movie or what?" Phil said.

"Just a second, I'm almost done with the pictures," Daisy said.

I went closer to look at the pictured clearly, there was a lot of pictures of me that I didn't know was being photographed. "Where did you get this pictures?" I asked Daisy.

"Oh I got it from the video feeds earlier and printed it," she said. "The pictures are pretty cool huh? I didn't even know that we were being photographed."

"Pictures like that shows the real smile you have," Phil said, also looking at the pictures. "Oh look, my favorite picture." The picture was Daisy hugging me from behind and clinging to me like a koala bear.

"I know, pretty cute and sweet," Daisy said. "So how about that movie?"

"You pick the first one." I said.

Daisy roamed her hands before picking up the CD of Home Alone. "This one." She went to get her laptop and opened placed the disk inside.

She placed herself between Phil and I, taking up the majority of placing the large bowl of popcorn on her lap and the bag full of food by our feet.

After the first movie, Daisy picked the second movie again, she picked Home Alone 2, of course. She fell asleep on the middle of the movie, I know because her head fell on my shoulder.

I nudged Phil using my foot but no to avail, he was also asleep. I carefully moved her head from my shoulder to her pillow, I was pulling their blankets when suddenly a hand grabbed my wrist.

"Stay.." Daisy said in a sleepy voice.

"I will after I clean up okay?" I said.

"No, just leave it there. I'll clean it up tomorrow morning," Daisy said

"No, Skye," Daisy smiled at the name. "I will sleep after i clean up a little and I will continue the rest tomorrow, alright?" I said.

"Then I will help you clean up," she was about to get up from the bed when I pushed her back in. "No, it's fine. Go back to sleep, Skye."

"I won't go back unless you're here," Daisy said.

"Alright. this will just take a minute, Skye," I said, speeding myself up to clean the pop corns that dropped on the floor and putting aside the bag full of foods.

"You know my room is just there, I could sleep in there." I said.

"No way, you're already here and i don't you to leave," Daisy said, still sleepy. "Now sleep time." She patted the space next to her.

I had no choice. Well, I actually had a choice but i chose to sleep on the bed with her. "Just a fair warning, Phil snores. A lot."

"Oh, something we have in com..." Daisy said, already asleep and had her arms around me.

"Good night, Skye." I said, absentmindedly brushed my fingers to her hair.

"'Night May." she said before her breathing became even and fall into a deep sleep like Phil.

* * *

 **DAISY**

Uhm what? I slowly opened my eyes, there was a person. Oh, it's May. I just tightened my arm around her waist, pulling myself closer to her and curling up. I noticed the time on the clock was 6:39 am. I don't know if May is still asleep or just closing her eyes, either way I just curled up more and slept again.

This was good.

She had Coulson sleeping on her left and May sleeping or fake sleeping on her right.

Sleeping with my parents was a dream come true and her parents were May and Coulson. They might not be my biological parents but they are my real parents.

And I also noticed the date.

December 25th.

It's Christmas morning.

It's Christmas morning and I'm curled up to my mom and ignoring dad while he snores.

May must have already been awake, "Skye, Time for Tai Chi," she said.

I tightened the grip on her waist, "No, It's Christmas morning and there's no Tai Chi on Christmas mornings."

May chuckled, "Alright, No Tai Chi on Christmas mornings then."

I felt her move so I thought she was going to leave the bed, but instead she wrapped her arms around me and said, "Merry Christmas, Skye."

"Merry Christmas, Mom." I said. "Merry Christmas to you too, Dad." I said when I felt Coulson move behind me and did the same thing May did.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Skye." he said.

Definitely a good Christmas morning.

"But you'll give me my present later right?"

* * *

Merry Christmas to you too! Have a great holidays!

PS: Please leave a review to let me know what you think!

-maddie ;)


End file.
